


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Aromantic Rei, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Demisexual Haru, Loving Nagisa, M/M, Mentions of Attempt at Sex, asexual makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swim team expected them to be dating.<br/>Only mildly surprised that one of them was asexual.<br/>Shocked by which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Makoto and I are dating." The rest of the swim team didn't miss a beat.

"Silly Haru, Rei-chan, Gou-chan and I already knew that!"

"Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, congratulations on you're relationship." Rei bowed his head respectfully. 

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Gou was overjoyed.

Haru looked to Makoto. Makoto nodded his head once in assent. Haru took a deep breath and continued. "There's more." Everyone waited with bated breathes. "We're-"

"In an open relationship with Rin-chan!?"

Haru looked annoyed. "No, Nagisa, we're in-"

"Oh my god! One of you is actually a female!"

Haru was getting frustrated. "No, Nagisa, we're in an-"

"You're nympho maniacs!?!?"

Haru reached his breaking point. "Nagisa, shut the hell up!!!"

Everyone went silent. No one had ever heard Haru yell so loudly before.

"Nagisa-kun, I believe you should let Haruka-senpai finish what he is trying to say." Nagisa nodded enthusiastically and mimicked zipping his lips. Haru breathed a sigh of relief and finished.

"As I was saying, Makoto and I are in an asexual relationship." Everyone was silent yet again.

"So you two have never done it?"

Makoto and Haru both shook their heads no.

"And the two of you never will?"

Again they both nodded in unison. Gou was the first to speak.

"It's okay, Haruka-senpai, there's nothing wrong with being asexual."

"Of course Haruka-senpai," Rei chimed in, "asexuality is more common than you would believe. In fact at least 1.1% of adults would be described as asexual, and that's not even including the 30% of participants that refused to take the survey!"

"Yeah, Haru-chan! It's totally fine! Haruka-chan is still Haru-chan and we still love you!"

"No..." Everyone turned to look at Makoto after hearing his meek exclamation.

"Mako-chan! Don't say that, Haru is completely normal!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Makoto yelled with tears in his eyes, "It's not Haru! Haru is perfect! I'm the defect! I'm the asexual one! I'm the freak!" He broke down in sobs. Haru glared at the other three as he gently rubbed Makoto's back.

"We're so sorry for assuming it was Haruka-senpai and not you that was asexual, but as I said, it is completely normal." Rei spoke first followed by Gou.

"Of course, Makoto-senpai. There's nothing wrong with you! We all accepted Haruka-senpai being asexual so what makes you think we wouldn't accept you?"

"Of course Mako-chan! We love you and Haru-chan! We love both of you very much and we'd never, ever, ever, EVER judge you!" Nagisa exclaimed with a broad smile.

Makoto looked up timidly from where his face was burrowed in Haru's shoulder.

"R-really?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, everyone!" Makoto gave them his signature smile, blushing slightly. Haru gave a secret little smile at his beautiful boyfriend still rubbing his back tenderly. Makoto gave a small giggle and everyone returned to eating their lunches and making small talk. During swim practice everyone fooled around more than actually practicing but after the heaviness of the days earlier conversation a little fun was exactly what everyone needed. Haru and Makoto walked home together in comfortable silence like they usually did before becoming a couple, the only exception being that they now held hands. When Makoto and Haru reached the stairs leading to both of their houses Makoto stopped.

"Haru, is it really okay? I mean if we dont, you know, do it?" Makoto whispered the last part.

"Makoto, I thought we discussed this, I love you for you not a physical relationship. And if being with you means I need to forfeit sex then I would make the same choice over and over again."

Makoto teared up. "But I feel so useless. I mean, the first time we tried that I couldn't even get..." He broke off in embarrassment.

"Makoto, just because you couldn't get erect because you weren't aroused when I asked for sex is NOT your fault. You even told me that you didn't get aroused and yet I still insisted that we try. I'm sorry, if anyone's a horrible boyfriend it would be me!"

"But Haru, you had to go finish in the bathroom alone afterword. I should have been the one to...to please you." Makoto stammered out with the brightest blush Haru had ever seen on him.

"No Makoto, we don't need sex, you love me right?"

Makoto nodded sheepishly.

"Good because I love you too so we don't have to worry about what other couples do and just be ourselves."

Makoto giggled and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. Haru pulled away just enough to place a chaste kiss to Makoto's lips. Makoto may not have been interested in sex but he was truly addicted to affection. Makoto smiled and returned the kiss. Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled him towards his house.

"Haru?"

"Text your parents. You're not going home tonight. Tonight is going to be just me, you and lots of cuddles." Haru declared bluntly.

Makoto could have sworn his face had caught on fire. He loved his boyfriend so much and was euphoric to realize his boyfriend loved him just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Haru, how did you feel about, um, you know, before we started dating?"  
Haru had gotten used to Makoto's roundabout way of talking about anything intimate so he automatically realized Makoto was talking about sex. Haru smiled internally at his boyfriends cuteness.

"I never thought about sex before I started dating you."

"Eh?! For real? But you, uh, touched yourself, right?" Haru nodded. "So how did you, I mean, didn't you, um, use anything?" Makoto's face resembled a tomato at this point.

"You mean like porn?" Makoto nodded shyly. "No. I'd feel aroused, mostly in the mornings, and I'd just jerk off. I never visualized anyone or anything, I just did what felt good."

"So, is Haru partially asexual, too?"

Haru shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. I don't care about labels but if I had to say so then, yeah, I guess I could be considered some sort of asexual. I mean I've never felt attracted to anyone but you and that's only because I love you."

"Ah! So Haru is, um, what's the word?"

"There's a word for it?"

"Yeah! When I was feeling weird about, sex, I looked it up and there was a whole list of sexual identities!" Haru waited several minutes until Makoto finally exclaimed, "That's it! Demisexual! I guess everyone's definition is different and everyone's preference is different but it basically means that someone isn't interested in sex without intense feeling, of course that's not a definitive explanation of demisexual just like being asexual doesn't necessarily mean someone is completely uninterested in sex, humans are fascinating, right Haru?"

Haru snorted. "Just now you sounded like Rei."

"Haru!" Makoto pretended to be scandalized which would have worked had it not been for his soft giggles. Haru gave Makoto a rare soft smile.

"Come on, let's get going, the aquarium's going to close soon and I don't want to miss our weekend date."

"Coming, coming." Makoto grabbed Haru's hand. " I know how much Haru hates his routines disrupted, especially our dates!" Makoto was beaming, thinking how lucky he was. Little did he know Haru's smile was just as wide in front of him and thinking the exact same thing.

"Hey, Rei! What do you think about Mako-chan being asexual?"

Rei rose an eyebrow. "Well it's a completely logical and practical decision! In fact relationships themselves are only practical for reproductive purposes."

"So does that mean that Rei-chan wants a baby?"

"As much as the prospect of rearing a child that is intelligent and appreciates the aesthetics of beauty I do not believe that anyone would understand the point of being in a relationship without romantic feelings, so I do not believe that I would be a suitable candidate."

Nagisa blinked several times before jumping up and declaring, "No way, Rei-chan! I totally get it and I would love to raise children with you!"

"N - Nagisa-kun! We couldn't possibly have children though!"

"We could adopt Rei! Think about it! You would be sitting in the study reading to one baby and I would be outside with the other baby playing on our swing set! And then we would all eat dinner and put the kids to bed and then curl up together and fall asleep! We could be best friends forever! We would make the best parents!"

"W - what about a real family, with a real relationship? Wouldn't you want a real wife? Or even a real husband?"

"No way! I wanna be with Rei-chan forever! Who needs a relationship when I've got you?" Rei flushed a brilliant shade of red and tried to cover his face by pushing up his glasses.

"Well, Nagisa, I hate to tell you but the probability of that happening is extremely low." He took a deep breath and in a small voice continued. "But that doesn't sound like a bad life..."

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa threw himself at Rei, nuzzle his head into his arm. "Let's be friends forever and have a beautiful house in the suburbs with our beautiful children! Hee hee!"

"Y-yes, yes. Well then Nagisa get back to studying."

"Aye-aye, Captain Rei!"

Rei smiled to himself, the prospect of Nagisa being by his side forever was far from the horrible romantic relationship he envisioned himself being forced into. Yes, being with Nagisa was a very logical conclusion.


End file.
